fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Iris
is a sister from The Holy Sol Temple, and a member of the 8th Special Fire Brigade of Tokyo. Appearance Iris is a young girl of average height with blonde hair and green eyes.Chapter 0, page 3 She wears a habit, which consists of a tunic, covered by a scapular, and a veil, light sandals, long light gloves, stockings and a brooch with a cross-like symbol engraved on it. Parts of her outfit are coated with blue lines to signify her being part of a Special Fire Brigade. While on the battlefield, she tops her outfit with a neck protector and (sometimes) a mouth gas mask. Underneath her clothing, Iris wears a light bra and underwear, the latter of which has the cross-like insignia on them. When she was younger, Iris was seen wearing a necklace with the cross-like insignia as a charm. Her outfit also contains what appear to be shoulder guards. When Iris carries out a purification ritual, she dons a revealing light dress. Personality Being a sister, Iris has a strong belief in religious faith. She is very courteous to others, but is relatively shy. Iris is a caring and kind-hearted person, wishing to help and give support to everyone in need, despite the circumstances at hand.Chapter 4, page 16 Though somewhat incompetent in a fight, she shows bravery on the battlefield, being able to stand unfazed against a Flame Human. She was shown to be rather private with her feelings and tends to prioritise the security and comfort of others first. Iris is timid, but is motivated by her beliefs in religion. Background During her childhood, Iris attended The Holy Sol Temple alongside Hibana, where they prayed for most the days and worship the Sun God. When the church caught fire, she and Hibana were the only sisters to survive the incident. Plot Introduction arc Iris, alongside the rest of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, arrives to save a train station from the Flame Human, where she is ordered by Akitaru to begin the prayers. When the threat is defeated, a light starts falling from the ceiling, but the girl is carried to safety by Shinra, whom she thanks afterwards. Later, at the headquarters, Iris takes a shower with Maki, after which the two head out to the meeting room, where Akitaru delivers a speech about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, Iris moves out to save a factory from a Flame Human. When the brigade arrives, Iris joins the others in fighting the threat. After Shinra succeeds in completing the mission, she was happy to see the boy with a delighted smile. Iris is seen having a conversation with Maki on the roof when the two are interrupted by a fight that broke out between Arthur and Shinra. When the two boys start bickering, Iris reassures Shinra that he has as much cachet as Arthur. After Takehisa arrives and orders Maki to fight the two Fire Officers, Iris overlooks the event from the sidelines. Later, she attends an incident in the Iriya District and notices the victim crying, but Akitaru assures her to leave the girl be. Iris gets distracted by a burst of flames, coming from the apartment, and thinks it to be Maki's doing. The brigade then storms the building, but, when Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the ceiling starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape unscathed. Outside, Iris spots Mikako on the sidewalk and wonders whether she could help her, but realises that the best solution would be to pray. She is later present during the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, observing the event alongside her team-mates. The next day, Iris moves out to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto, an ex-convict who turned into a Flame Human in the courthouse. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc When the brigade catches up to Shinra, Iris and the rest find themselves in a confrontation with the 5th Special Fire Brigade. A stand-off between the brigades is catalyzed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle after Hibana notices Iris in the group. The following day, Iris heads out to the courtyard in order to perform a purification ritual, but is soon interrupted by Shinra, which leads her to put on a fake smile in order to make him feel at ease. Later on, Iris visits the 5th Special Fire Fighting Industrial Complex alone, where she meets up with Hibana. She questions the woman's actions, but that leads to Iris having her clothing ripped to shreds by Hibana, who informs her that Iris' existence within the 8th Special Fire Brigade is trivial and that she will be used to draw the brigade out. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:8th Special Fire Brigade